


On The Brightside

by Spencebox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Ben Solo, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Ben Solo, Riding, Size Difference, Underage Sex, high school rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: On the bright side, he had a nice house.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 52
Kudos: 621





	1. Biting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good little omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102448) by [kylosbrickhousebody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosbrickhousebody/pseuds/kylosbrickhousebody). 



> So I wrote this about two weeks ago and just never did anything with it. Depressed Brain is like 'post it, what's the worst that could happen?' 
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> Depression- 1
> 
> Spencer-0
> 
> ALSO, this was lightly inspired by kylosbrickhousebody, Good Little Omega: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102448 (very good one shot but mine is much more non-con, i'm sorry)

On the bright side, at least he had a nice house.

There were so many rooms; a dining hall, living area, massive kitchen and a stove with 5 ( _who in the heck needed 5)_ burners, as well as a lounge room and library. The upstairs held 4 bedrooms; the master bedroom with a bed large enough for two families and a deep walk in closet—“ _It’s for when you start nesting sweetie”—_ that could fit more clothes and shoes than she’d ever owned.

She technically had her own bedroom. It was right next to his and had a connecting door to the master, so he would be able to make sure she was sleeping tight without him by her side, that is he ever allowed her to sleep alone.

The two other rooms were empty and bare; pale walls and empty floors—“ _A crib against that wall, and I’ll let you pick out the colors too. Does that sound good?”—_ And those were the two she tended to stay out of.

Rey Solo—She had been Rey _Kenobi_ just four days ago but every legal document had been changed to _Solo_ —stared at the large wooden front door, hands clenching and unclenching at her side. There was a rage and uncertainty that ran through her veins, like syrup down the stack of hotcakes he’d left her in the oven this morning.

Rey missed school, she missed Finn and Poe and Rose and Paige, hell, even Mr. Hux would be missed, his jabs and insults more wanted than a touch from Ben.

Benjamin— _“It’s just Ben, or Alpha if you prefer. Whichever works best”—_ Solo was the man who legally owned her mind, body and soul, till death do they part. The worst part wasn’t that he was a bad guy, or a cruel alpha because he very much wasn’t the man that every Sex Ed class had warned her about. In fact…

He was really, very, and stupidly, kind.

He’d given her a soft smile when they’d made eyes while crossing the street; Poe had been at her side and telling some stupid joke about that time he got so high he thought Doc Brown from Back to The Future was Doc _Martins_ when Ben had looked up from his smartphone, ready to glare at whomever was laughing way to fucking loud in public, when his eyes met hers.

But after the rainbow came the rain and she’d screamed as Ben’s thick knuckles threw Poe to the dirty street, blood staining his pale skin and the black asphalt. On the drive back to his house he’d said “I’m normally not like this, please don’t be scared of me, I just…I won’t have another Alpha take what’s mine.”

She still didn’t know if Poe was even alive, he wouldn’t tell her so she just had to let it go.

But aside from that, the past four days had been so strangely calm and unnerving all at once. He was patient with her; not yelling back every time she screamed she’d rather die than be here, or calling him a raping dick back for kidnapping a fucking sixteen year old and holding her hostage. Any other alpha would’ve slapped her silly, but Ben nodded and fled to his master suite.

And after taking three days off to help her ‘adjust to mated life’, he was back at work from 9-4; he was some type of board member for the towns richest company First Order and made more money than he knew what to do with.

The clock next to the massive front door read 3:09 and she sneered like an unruly omega. The shoes by the door were all his, much to long for her dainty feet and stinking of alpha musk. Maybe if she tore them apart he’d let her go, but after destroying his Rolex and watching him not bat an eyelash she doubted her plan.

It felt like no time had passed with the hard clicks of his shiny shoes echoed beyond the door, the lock turning counter clockwise and revealing him to her.

Her omega brain wanted to preen that _alpha is home, he provided for us show him how grateful we are,_ but the resilient teenager in her refused, standing her ground. It was hard to stand strong before a man like him; he was easily 6’3 and towered over her 5’6 form, muscled back adding to his fridge like stature, a goddam breathing refrigerator unit.

His black hair reached his shoulders and contrasted his pale skin, a large nose with a splattering of moles than only added to his weirdly handsome yet very _handsome_ look. It was hard to resist grabbing his slightly crooked chin and kissing those plush pink lips.

And of course his voice was deep and sultry all at once, “Rey.” He almost sounds surprised to see her.

_Almost_

“Ben.”

“How was your day? Did you do anything interesting?” He kicked off his shoes and nudged them near the growing pile of worn shoes, and she watched him start to shuck off the blazer and made sure to look away from the flexing biceps.

“No.” She didn’t miss the flicker of his brow.

“I’m sorry to hear that because I had a very good day. Sales are up 7% this quarter, which means I’ll be receiving a raise in a few weeks. Who knows, maybe I’ll take us somewhere to get away for a little bit. Where have you always wanted to go?”

She wants him to go to hell, but her omega brain whispers _Hawaii._

“Hawaii.”

He looks surprised she even gave an answer, but nods as he struts across the living room, “I think I can make that happen. But it wouldn’t be for a few weeks so in the meantime we need to find someway to keep you entertained. Any ideas?”

“I could go back to school—“

“No. Something else.” It was customary for alphas to rip their omegas from school as soon as they smelled them, and while Ben was nice to her, he wasn’t that nice.

“Have you thought about knitting? A friend of my Mom’s runs an omega only knitting circle that I think you’d fit into.” She’d followed him into the kitchen and watched him pour a glass of dark wine.

“I don’t wanna knit or be with other stupid omegas. I wanna go to school with my friends.” She jumped when he slammed his glass on the counter, hairline fractures traveling up the glass.

“You’re not going back to school.” It was final, but he paused and took a deep breath, turning to her, “If we were mated I’d let you—“ He refuses to make a promise he can’t keep. “I’d let you get a degree online. Would that make you happy?”

He’s said this before; if they mated there were more things she could do, like leave the house, or even join him on grocery runs. And as long as the gland on her neck remained unbitten and clean, then she was essentially a prisoner.

“I don’t even have to knot you, or even have sex with you but I need to bite you Rey.” He opened the fridge and eyes the leftover Chinese and half empty pasta sauce jars, “I’ve let this go on long enough but—“

She bolted from the kitchen—“Get back here Rey!”—and skidded up the stairs as if Satan was on her tail, exerting every muscle to reach for her door and snatch it open, grunting when the force of a deadly Alpha smashed her against said door, stopping any more escape attempts at the moment.

_Strong alpha knows what we need, alpha takes care of us_

“Don’t ever run from me again Rey.” She feels him press his entire mass closer to her, snuffing at the back of her neck, “I’ll fuck you wherever I find you.”

She sniffles like a newborn pup before breaking into tears, crying into the creamy pastel wall as if it will soothe away her woes. And Ben seemed to get the message and leaned back, cooing in her ear like the disobedient whelp she was. He easily lifted her in his bulky arms, walking a few feet to the left and into his master suite—she noted the click of the locked door—and depositing her on the bed.

“I wanted to do this right with you.” He started stripping his shirt and an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, “I wanted to show you what a good alpha I can be for you, how I could provide for you and our pups but,” She started to panic as he jerkily rolled down his nice ironed slacks, belt clinking on the floor.

“I can’t do this anymore Rey, and I know we’ll get past this sooner than later.”

He was naked before her and his dark beady eyes watched her form squirm on his bed. “You had your chance omega, now it’s my turn.”

“No!”

It was pointless to try and run but she still did, squealing as he easily gripped her slim ankle in one large paw and pulled her entire body towards him, giving him access to her neck and the unbitten gland. He laved it with his tongue and felt her go boneless.

_Alpha strong, alpha mate, bite us alpha, mate with us please Ben please_

He nipped and sucked on the reddening flesh, thrusting against her smaller form while trying to edge off her clothes, wanting to feel her warm skin against his. There had been a plan in his mind; to bite her when she was in the throes of heat as to cause her the least amount of pain, but his disobedient Rey needed a little bit of _hurt._

“No, please, I’ll be good—“ He didn’t listen, holding her waist in one hand and pushing back her chin with the other, leaning down to sink his canines into the meat of her mark, moaning at the taste of blood in his mouth and the pulsing of _Rey_ in his brain.

It felt like having another person in your head, hearing his small mate’s voice whimper _I hate you I hate you I hate you,_ a swan song mantra behind his eyes. He wanted to say I love you I love you, but his mouth was full of her flesh.

He kept her like that for another five minutes, grunting as he released her bruised flesh but immediately licking it clean, nosing at her cheek. She mumbled something incomprehensible, eyes glassy and ears ringing.

Yes, he felt bad for putting her in pain, and for what he was about to do, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t been patient, kept his distance, treated her right. It would take a lot of scenting and kisses to get to love him again, but he had time.

She slowly came back to her senses, hearing _I’ll treat you so right I love you Rey You’re everything I need_ in the back of her mind was a living nightmare, and the cock pressing into her thigh was even more frightening.

A sick, twisted part of her—this Omega brain or something was happy about this, ecstatic that her Alpha was going to knot her, drench her in cum and possibly pup her. This was every Omega’s dream.

“Please don’t do this Ben, I’m _begging_ you.” She whimpered as he adjusted her limp legs to fit around his hips, essentially sitting her in his lap, staring straight into his brown eyes, trying to resist the urge to kiss those moles.

He gripped his cock, holding it between them, “I’ll go slow and if we’d done this my way I would’ve sucked your pussy dry.” She barely resisted as he hefted her up and onto his cock, “S-Stop!”

Rey cried as she sunk down on his long thick cock, wishing it were over as she kept sinking, blinking away tears as she finally was flush with his hip bones.

Her pussy was full.

_Too full._

And all too soon he was grunting in her ear, “There we go, take it Rey.” He jutted his hips into her; bouncing her up and down and watching her little tits jiggle in the air.

“So good, gonna fuck this sweet pussy all day. Full of my cum.” His speed was getting faster and faster, and her head had lost stability, leaning forward to rest on his shoulders, which allowed him to pet her hair and kiss the bruised mark.

“T-Too big…” She tried to protest, but he denied, “Fit just right, and could’ve fingered you but too _fucking_ stubborn.”

Her mind was in a haze as he sped up to a sped that had her seeing stars, large meaty fingers gripping her hips to pound her so hard she’d most definitely bruise. She would admit that the pleasure was starting to trail up her spine, moans of “Alpha please” leaving her wet lips.

“I’ll give you what you need baby, you want my knot.” They both felt the swell; Rey the pain at the bulbous feeling in her tender pussy, and Ben the pleasure at knotting his mate, copious amounts of cum spurting into her.

No doubt she’d be pregnant before the end of the night.

He was glad he’d knotted her this way, wanted to stare at her glassy eyed face and kiss her pink lips, one last lick of the mate mark before laying on his side and holding her close.

Maybe tomorrow he’d get her to bite him.


	2. Acceptance, Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've had no phone for about 4 days, have an apple replacement until mine is repaired in a week, started a new semester and just had a shitty encounter with my (very disliked) sister.
> 
> BUT I'VE HAD THIS READY AND DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT. 
> 
> SO HERE YOU GO!

Ben Solo was a bachelor- if bachelor was defined as solitary confinement outside of work or business related events. There was nothing out there that really required his constant attention, care, or affection.

It wasn’t as though all of it had to do with his _sparkling_ personality, but the large ears and too big nose weren’t helping his case. There was an odd feel to Ben Solo, as though he was a man out of time and was trying to find his place.

Online articles titled “Ten Ways to Get Your Knot Wet”, or better yet “How To Woo The Omega Of Your Dreams” was the laughs he had through his day. Wooing was modern courting, but more animal, more _primal_. There was an instinctual need in Alpha’s to protect, to cherish, and to fuck.

And it wasn’t like he hadn’t fucked; Bazine had been to demanding for his tastes, always wanting to be in charge and on top had thrown his senses, Connie had cried when he’d slammed balls deep into her wet cunt, weeping through the evening as he took what he’d paid for, and Kaydel…

Kaydel had been perfect.

…Well, _almost_ perfect.

He had wooed her with sweet words and soft lingering touches, not caring that her scent wasn’t one that made his heart soar or inner Alpha tremble with want, but she was good enough. It was _enough_ of a high for him to go on with life, to work and never loose his temper, and to come home to a sweet Omega with fresh brownies on the counter and a sweet smile on her face.

But every Omega had secrets, and her refusal to actually take his bite was one of the reasons he’d grown angry with her, this resistance to be one and the same till the end of time lit his core ablaze. There was this hunger for a family, or just to be loved, that drove Alpha’s insane, and Ben had seen such desire tear people apart. He didn’t want to be like that.

But then she had to go and get pregnant with Snap Wexley’s baby.

She’d sobbed into his arms, “I’m sorry Alpha, He didn’t mean anything, I swear!” But he’d only hear her truths in that another Alphas arms were where her loyalties lied. Any ties to her had been cut, and the Alpha voice had wanted to kill her, cut her up and bury the pieces, maybe bake her into a pie.

But killing an Omega was against everything ingrained into his soul, so he let her go with a soft smile, knowing she’d be happy elsewhere.

It didn’t mean he didn’t find the _Snap Wexley_ who’d stolen his Kaydel and tore his throat out.

But Rey was different from Kaydel; everything from the way they’d met to where they were now. Rey was a beam of light in his life, and she smelled like everything good in the world.

He was going to make this work.

* * *

The warmth on her arm was a strange sensation, a dull throbbing on her neck- between her legs- and the strange feeling on not being alone. Did that even make sense, to feel like there’s someone else inside your head?

“You’ll be able to hear mine too.” It was a playful tone, as if she’d said a joke. “It’ll take some practice, maybe read a book or two about it but you’ll get there.”

The remembrance of last night hit her like a mack-truck, “Oh shit, sweetie…”

Warm hands reached and tugged back her shoulder, eyes adjusting to the man- _Alpha-_ who was giving her a warm smile with funnily shaped teeth and sweet eyes, a desperate voice in her head begging to know what was wrong.

_Everything_

And there it was; the raised brow and quirk of lip, “I’m surprised by what I’m seeing in there, a lot of anger…hatred.” A puff of air left his nose, “Takes a lot more energy to be angry Rey.”

“I hate you.” Her voice was so soft.

And his was so confidant, pleased. “I love you too honey.”

The rumble of her hungry belly had him smiling; one hand reaching to tug down her covers, skimming the underside of her breast to rub the smooth belly. “Does my mate want breakfast? How about those pancakes I know you love?”

She wanted to go home.

“You are home.” She yelped when he promptly slapped her bare ass, feeling a bruise start to form, watching Ben hop out of bed and give her a smile, cock swinging like a pendulum between his thighs, “C’mon sleepy head, up you go!”

He tugged her out of the soft cushions that had heard her helpless screams only hours before, leading her out of his master suite.

There was a dent in the wall from where he’d slammed her; no doubt he’d be repainting it this weekend.

“Maple or strawberry? Sometimes you like maple but we can change it up if you’d prefer.”

God they were discussing syrup like this was _okay._

His hand lurched out, stopping their trek to the kitchen, eyes analyzing her still naked body.

“This isn’t going to work if you don’t at least try.” Thick fingers reached up and pinched his nose bridge, as if he had any right to be agitated.

“I know this is new for you and that you’re angry, I understand—“

“You don’t know anything.”

“Then enlighten me. Please.”

She wanted to scream ‘You took my virginity, bit me like I was yours to take, and I want to kill you’, but just remained silent for the Omegan voice in her brain was screaming _disobedient omega._

Ben wanted the tears silently fall down her cheeks, wishing she would just give in and accept her new life, he could hear how her mind was convoluted and full of contradicting thoughts. Killing him or fucking him was very high on the list.

“You can think it all you like, crave it as much as you need.” He gingerly lifted her wet chin, thumb rubbing her salty skin, “But you’re not going to kill me Rey.”

The condescending tone made her blood boil, but he was right.

He was her _Alpha._

“That’s my girl.” She tried; she really did, to not preen at his words, mindlessly following in his massive strides.

* * *

“Have you contacted anyone in upper management? Phasma absolutely crushed the Hutt report two quarters years and I’ve already requested the time off with Luke who _graciously_ granted me two weeks of mate leave.” Ben huffed and slid further down on the couch.

“Yes, I technically already took mate leave for 3 days _Hux_ but I need more and won’t leave my mate alone so soon after taking my bite.”

The red haired Alpha on the phone spouted more bullshit about not caring who needed time off or not, “Hey, remember that time I took overtime cause Rose was giving birth and you wanted to stay at the Hospital, when I’m pretty sure you’re not the one pushing the pup out but I still gave it to you cause I’m fucking nice?”

Mindless television was light in the background of Ben’s mind, some stupid daytime talk show no doubt, and he resisted the urge to moan into the receiver of his phone, knowing Hux would no doubt hold it against him.

Rey was planted between his legs, resting on her knees and still denied a shred of clothes, head resting on his thigh while she did her best to keep his massive cock firmly in her throat. Tears stained her cheeks and shallow breaths exhaled her nose, tongue trying to lick at the appendage that refused exit from her throat.

He’d planned to fuck her mouth, wanting to leave her cunt for later because she’d proclaimed her pussy was too sore, but had still needed to call off work. So, here he sat, his sweet Omega gagging on his cock and himself petting her lovely locks, wishing Hux would hang up already.

_“Curse you, Solo.”_

“Don’t forget to answer my calls.”

Their call disconnected and Ben sat up and gave his Rey mercy, watching as he pulled her swollen lips off his cock, saliva dripping down to her small tits, eyes glassy as heavy breaths heaved in her chest.

“Did you enjoy that Rey? I know I did.” A lazy nod was enough for him to jack off his wet cock, precum budding at the top. “Stick out your tongue.”

He pressed the bud of precum on her wet tongue, holding his cock there and moaning as more of his musky spunk covered her. She’d smell like him, which made his inner Alpha preen.

“C’mere Omega, wanna knot your throat.” That made her eyes bug out—the first real sign of emotion—hands coming up in resistance, “I-I’ll c-choke.”

His hand got faster and the feeling of his knot grew stronger, simply grabbing the back of her head and forcing himself down with a loud growl, fat knot growing behind her teeth, Alpha cum shooting into her stomach. She only resisted for a moment, hands scrambling for purchase against his thighs until giving up and pulling him closer, feeling every drop of his cum sit in her belly.

They both knew Alpha cum had relaxing properties in Omegas, so pumping her belly full was the best way to keep her from screaming at him or trying to run off and hide.

“Jesus fuck Rey, wish we could do this every day.” His large thumb rubbed away a tear that had started to slide down her cheek, licking the sweetness away with his tongue. “Keep you all nice and loose for me. You’d like that right?”

He grinned at her poor attempt to nod with those wide wet brown eyes, moaning at her weak swallows around his length. They sat like this for twenty minutes, with her eventually, and uncomfortably, resting against his thigh and waiting for the larger than a golf ball sized knot in her mouth to go down, while Ben petted her brown locks and casually watched the show playing on the TV.

* * *

It was pleasant to see that she hadn’t tried to kill herself yet.

Every other lifetime movie had a scene where the Omega would stand at the bathroom sink and stare at the razor, or the bottle of pills that would not doubt leave them in a dreamless death, but they never went through with it—except in ‘Death Do Us Part’, when Cindy drank the whole bottle of sleeping pills and the movie ended with Leia patting the back of her crying son Ben, watching the credits roll over the hospital bed of the coma ridden Cindy.

It wasn’t the last time he’d seen an Omega in a death bed; Han Solo had sat by a cancer ridden Leia Organa, barely listening as the doctor listed numerous reasons for the Solo Alpha to pull the plug on his dying wife, speaking as if she wasn’t in the room and her life not in their hands.

Han paid every bill to her final day, and Ben held her hand when she passed, fat tears falling down his own boyish cheeks as horribly painful sobs blocked his throat.

Ben knew that if Rey died he would die too. They’d mated—well, she had his bite and it was only a matter of time before she gave his, but they were more official than marriage—and every ounce of future Ben could see had her in it.

And while she didn’t exactly try to _kill_ herself, she wasn’t really _living_ at all.

Curled up in bed was where he typically found her, back to him and rarely speaking.

“Did you do anything fun today?”

“No.”

Or better yet,

“Is there anything I can do for you? Please Rey, all you have to do is ask.

She always waited a beat: “No.”

So really, if anyone asked, this was her fault and he had no part in the grand scheme of the plan he’d put into motion.

His watch read 4:52 and she was exactly where she always was, in bed and facing away. But while he normally curled around her and snuffled her neck, or told her about his day while petting his three bun do, today was going to be different.

Instead he tore off the covers, smiling at the squawk she let out, red cheeks glaring at him with the ferocity.

“Get up and get dressed or we’ll miss our flight.” She gave him a confused look. “I’m serious Rey, you can shower when we get there so for now just try and put on something comfortable.”

“I-I- what?” He embraced her smaller body in warm hug, licking at her red bonding bite, “I’m giving us a vacation and you, little miss, don’t have a choice.”

“Are we going to hell?” He laughed at the monotone timbre of her voice, “I think the people of Hawaii would be insulted if you called their home hell.”

He watched her face, seeing and the feeling the blip of excitement at going so far away from here, as not being trapped to this house and having the smallest semblance of being free. He could see that she longed for a free life, to frolic in the grass and run through the trees, and this trip was his grapevine to that life.

And watching her shyly walk to the closet to change was all he could ask for.

* * *

Suppressants were a tricky thing.

They were expensive and had side effects that included suicidal thoughts, depression, infertility and a whole list of others that had most states banning their usage. Only the richest Omegas could afford black market suppressants, and stories of them dying happened all the time.

But to need suppressants, your body needed to experience a heat. And as it turned out, Rey had never experienced a heat due to malnourishment as a child. But now, at the ripe age of 16 and healthier than ever, and in Hawaii of all places…

She felt _warm._

“Let me hear you Omega. Scream for your mate.”

Ben pushed her deeper into the bed and grunted like a madman, watching his cock slip in and out of her pretty pink hole, walls clinging for dear life at every pull. He could feel her internal muscles trying to push him out but just thrust even harder, moaning when those sweet walls tried to suck him back in, reaching around to rub her pearly little bundle of nerves.

“B-Ben please _please_ —“

He growled and gripped her hips a bit harder, “Tell Alpha what you need.” He watched drool smear across the pillow; glassy eyes unseeing while heavy huffs left her swollen lips. There was urgency in his thrusts, desperation to fill her with his seed and watch her grow fat with pups.

“K-knot me p-please Alpha please.”

A broken moan was left as he surged forward in a particularly hard thrust. He ground into her hips while keeping her chest planted to the bed, “You’re mine Rey, this tight cunt is mine to fuck whenever I want.”

Tugging on her arm and lifting her up to chest erected a moan from her chest as his cock brushed inside her, “Keep you like this, a fucking whore who only knows my cock. You like that?”

Her head gave a delirious nod that had him grinning, biting into her shoulder and relishing in her yelp while his hands came up and pinched her perky nipples, feeling the muscles in her back ripple against his chest.

He could feel her pleasure in the back of his mind, hear her desperate moans and crave to feel her deeper.

He could feel his knot starting to form, humping into her like a feral dog and whining in the crease of her neck and lowering them onto the sweaty sheets. They would keep this up for the next few days; fucking, eating, sleeping, and more fucking.

It was slim if his seed would take or not—first heat pregnancies weren’t uncommon, but the slim build and thin frame of Rey sought him to believe that she wasn’t physically _ready_ to have a child.

But that doesn’t mean he’s not going to do his best to fill her to the brim with every ounce of cum he has and picture the beautiful children they’d have.


	3. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe never expected to see Rey again, but here she was, and it _hurt_ to see how happy she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! I'd always intended for a happy ending just like this, so I'm sorry if you were expecting something different. 
> 
> This is heavily inspired by the fic 'Lush' by brittlelimbs, which was deleted many months ago.

Poe straightened out his tie as he flashed a pearly smile at the mirror, eyes twinkling with that Dameron flare. He briefly shot a glance at the scar running down the side of his temple, instead focusing on giving the best smile he could.

His suit fit well enough—the woman at the department store had given him a judgmental glance as she’d watched his scuffed pleather oxfords dance between a blue and grey suit, eventually deciding on the grey, as they were seventy dollars cheaper.

It fit nice, hugged his biceps and was just the right height for his moderate 5’9. He looked good enough to successfully sell auto insurance. Who would’ve thought that three years out of medical school with almost all of his debt paid off he’d be here, selling auto insurance to whatever rich fucks resided in this shiny part of town. He was lucky enough to find a motel that had rooms for less than two hundred a night.

The dingy alarm clock on the bedside table read 2:34; he knew this was the prime time to hit up these homes, no doubt that the Alpha’s would be off at work and he’d have some time to convince the dumb Omega wives to buy his insurance plan.

His perfect smile faltered in the mirror, cursing every deity for never letting him find the Omega to warm his bed, his heart, to have kids with, and all that good stuff. It wasn’t like he hadn’t wanted to, if it wasn’t for—

“Ah, 2:35. Showtime.”

He gave the mirror a wink and grabbed the briefcase on the way out, whistling a jaunty tune with a kick to his step.

The first house was average; yellow rusting paint coated the outside walls and a rickety chair resided on the front porch. He rolled his eyes but continued up the walkway, straightening his cream tie and rapping his knuckles on the hardwood door.

He’s got this in the bag; he’d done this a million times before.

The brown chipped door pulled open and a small white face stared back, wide blue eyes staring up with curiosity. The little girl sniffled, looking him up and down, high-pitched voice asking,

“Are you the mailman? My doll hasn’t come and I want it now.”

He let out a fake chuckle, “No, sweetheart, I’m not the mailman. Are your parents home?”

She sniffled and nodded, “Daddies home, I’ll go get him.” He had no time to protest before her little lungs _screamed_ for her father, the thundering footsteps urging Poe to take him chances and just run. The man—the scent wafting off him was pure _Alpha_ —was larger than large, and sneered at Poe with the hatred of a thousand suns.

“The fuck do you want?” His eyes shot to Poe’s briefcase. “You sellin something?”

Poe tried to lighten the situation with a chuckle, but the Alpha sneered and petted his little girls’ curls. “Well, sir, I was just wondering if you wanted to invest in a new type of—“

The door slammed in his face, nose nearly touching the dirty wood as he heard the little girl question her father on why he hated the mailman.

Every time a door slammed in his face, it made Poe think back to why the hell he did this for a living, he knew everything about how to cut out a tumor from a cancerous brain but was door-to-door selling insurance.

His mom was right; he was pathetic.

He walked down the street with his head held high, stopping at a decently big house with a well-kept lawn and greatly more appealing than the last one. He spotted a tall teenager watching him through the bay window, eyes piercing as he stood on the stoop and rang the doorbell.

The teenager who answered smelled distinctly of Alpha—and some other scent he couldn’t quiet place— and was glaring at Poe so hard he thought he might burst into flames.

“Hey, kid, are your parents home?”

The teenager sneered, “Who wants to know?”

Poe nervously chuckled and adjusted the hold in his briefcase, “I guess I do.” He stuck out his free hand, “I’m Poe Dameron, and it’s a pleasure to meet you…?”

The teenager looked wary, “Anakin. Why do you want to see my mom?”

Money signs flashed before Poe’s eyes; clearly, Daddy Alpha was away at work.

Poe smiled, “Well, I’m just inquiring about her current auto insurance policy—“

“Mom doesn’t drive; Dad and I do, but she doesn’t.”

Dammit, this was a little tougher than he’d imagined, but still kept the friendly businessman façade, refusing to break for the kid. “Well, I’m sure she’s in charge of the finances in your family, and you never know when you may be paying way more than necessary for your auto insurance—“

“Dad’s an accountant, he handles the money.”

Okay, he was really trying to keep his cool with this annoying teenager with a stupid name and dumb rat tail that belonged on bikers and homeless rats. He adjusted the white knuckling grip on his briefcase again and met Anakin’s bored glare.

“Look kid, can I please just talk to your mother?”

Anakin leaned forward, nearly snarling at Poe, “No.”

He was ready to give up and call it day when a sweet, airy voice cut through the air, memories of a younger time brushing against his mind.

“Honey, who’s at the door?”

Poe gulped and stood tall, watching as a tanned hand came around the partially closed door; opening to reveal the one Omega he’d ever felt something for in his life.

_Rey._

They been so close in high school—young and sweet, only sixteen—and he’d written little novels on his plans to mate with her, have pups with her, god, he still had dreams of knotting her. She’d been the sweetest girl in school, always on his arm with that sweet smile and delicious smell. And now, here she was—

She looked slightly older; her height was still slightly under his own, and her hair was still styled in those three adorable buns. She’d always been flat chested, and now her breasts were slightly bigger, something to grab onto, and he really needed to stop almost pitching a tent in front of her. Her eyes still twinkled and her accent was still prominent; it made him sad to remember the last day he’d seen her.

“Poe?” He watched her push past Anakin.

“Oh my god, Poe! It’s been—what, almost ten years? How are you? Come in, move Anakin.” He watched her edge the broody teenager out of the way to usher him in with a smile.

“Dad isn’t gonna like this.” Poe saw Rey turn to Anakin with her hands planted on her hips. “Well, we just won’t tell your father, will we?”

Anakin opened his mouth to rebuttal, but she continued. “Unless you want him to know you were the one who crashed his car two summers ago. Hm?”

Anakin deflated and stalked off, slumping into the couch with a defeated grunt. Rey turned back to him and he welcomed her big hug, breathing in her warm scent and ignoring the mating mark right under his nose. It was large and deep, the teeth having gone deeper than needed, probably wanting to make sure the mark was obvious to any potential threat; someone like Poe, for example.

She led him in and he looked around the living room, spotting the large TV and toys scattered on the floor, spotting a crib near the couch that was stuffed with soft looking blankets. Large sneakers were lining the wall and he assumed they belonged to the Alpha currently at work, also seeing a few smaller more feminine styled shoes.

“Honey, can you bring down Connie? And check on Jyn, she wasn’t feeling well this morning.” Anakin grumbled but fled off to another portion of the house, Poe’s eyes fearfully scanning what seemed to be mating ceremony pictures, the scar on his face pulsing fiercely.

It was _him._

The memory of the last time he’d seen Rey played through his head like a black and white film, recognizing that face as the one who’d left him in the street all the years ago, bleeding and unseeing as Rey was dragged out of his life.

“That was so long ago, look how young we look.” She spoke over his shoulder, eyes dreamily looking at the photo. “Little did we know I was pregnant with Anakin. Would you like some tea?”

He allowed himself to be dragged towards the kitchen and sat down in a brown chair, watching Rey walk around the counter and make them tea. He nodded when she inquired whether he took honey or not. He nodded, even though honey was terrible in tea.

“So, how have you been? Tell me everything.” She looked so eager, tea cupped in her palms and eyes wide; so innocent.

They chatted back and forth about med school; “You’re so smart, Poe, you should try and intern at the Hospital in mid city. I just know they’d hire you.”

He didn’t tell her that he’d been fired for being late to many times, instead just nodding with a smile.

“And you? How’d you get this family, Rey?”

A heavy blush spread across the freckled bridge of her nose, “It’s pretty easy, but I’m beginning to think three is enough. Ben wants another but… we’re working it out.”

So, his name was Ben; what a stupid name, but it fit with his entire being, the stupid asshole that’d stolen Rey from him.

Anakin chose that moment to walk back in with a baby, followed by a toddler donning a pink dress and dark pigtails. She looked exactly like Ben, the younger Ben from the photos in the living room; the same nose and moles, even the same eyes.

The little girl stared precariously at Poe, “Come here, honey.” The little girl ran forward and fell into her mothers lap. Rey hoisted her up and looked at Poe, “This is Jyn; she’s a few years younger than Anakin.”

“She’s adorable.” He tried not to let his voice quiver, watching Anakin glare at him from in front of the fridge, a baby with waving arms smacking the teen’s chest.

“Mom, Connie wants you.” Rey turned and coo’ed up at her oldest, putting down a reluctant Jyn and taking the whining baby Connie, blushing when the baby tried to pull down her shirt.

Rey wrestled with her youngest, unaware of the staring contest happening over her head, Anakin glaring with fury and Poe glaring back.

“Do you mind if I…? I’m sorry, she’s just hungry.”

Poe shrugged it off; breaking eyes with Anakin to smile at a flustered Rey, “Sure, do what you need to do.”

“Oh, Poe, you always were so sweet.”

He kept his eyes on Anakin and Rey pulled down her shirt to free one breast, popping her nipple into the hungry babies mouth. Connie sucked eagerly, content noises leaving the corners of her mouth as she drank her lunch. Poe’s nails dug into his leg as he resisted look, wanting so desperately to see the perky pink breasts he’d been denied.

She was done as soon as she started, righting her shirt and burping Connie over her shoulder, handing her off to Anakin with a smile. Poe watched the teenager leave with the baby, turning back to watch Rey smile at a shy Jyn.

“I’m glad you have a family, Rey. You always deserved the best.” It was a lie, but it was worth to see the smile on her face.

She sagged slightly, content smile widening, “I never thought I’d be this happy, Poe. I mean, at first—“ He caught the distant look in her eyes, knowing there was something she wasn’t saying, but deciding not to push.

“We had our problems but now—now we have kids and—and I’m just so happy.”

There were so many things he wanted to say, so many cruel words he wanted to spit out about Ben stealing her away from life that would’ve meant more than the one she has now, how much he’d always loved her, but those thoughts died as the sound of an engine cutting sliced through his mind.

“Oh, Ben’s back early. C’mon Poe, let’s go say hi, I bet he’ll be surprised to see you. Let’s go Jyn, Daddies home.”

The little girl ran off to the front door—still a tad too short to reach the doorbell—and waited as he heard the car door slam closed. He listened as a pair of feet trailed across the front lawn, the key pushing into the door—turning—and then,

“Sweetheart, I’m home.”

Rey shot Poe a smile as she left the kitchen, and he followed to the entrance of the living room, watching Rey fling herself into his arms, watching one massive arm ring around her plump waist—as if it even _belonged_ there.

Poe froze when Ben realized he was there, “Who’s this?” His voice was deep, a near growl, but suppressed, for now.

Rey turned in his arms, “This is Poe, he was in the neighborhood; we went to school together way back.”

“Hm, really.”

Ben watched Poe, and Poe watched Ben.

“Do you want a beer, honey? Or some water?” Ben broke away from the stare to smile at Rey, large thumb rubbing against her hip, “I’m fine, Rey. “

His large figure turned to stare down at the little Jyn, her bottom lip puckered out. “And how’s my little princess?” He lifted her up and peppered kisses on her plump cheeks, acting so much like a father it made Poe hate him more.

Ben started to walk in the direction that Anakin had gone to prior, “Anakin just put Connie down, so can you just check that she’s asleep?”

Ben pressed a kiss to her crown as he passed, stopping near Poe with a blank stare. He stuck out one hand, “Great to meet you, Poe.”

He didn’t spit his name, no insults, but Poe could taste the Alpha aggression in the air. He was sure that Ben’s eyes even darted to the pale scar on his forehead, no doubt feeling a sense of pride at his work.

“You too, Ben.”

They shook—once, twice—Ben dropping first and moving on to tend to his other children, Poe watching him go before turning back to Rey. She looked so happy and Poe wanted to cry.

He rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly stating, “I should probably get out of your hair, got a couple errands to run.”

Rey nodded, stepping forward to engulf him in a hug, letting him see that mating mark one last time. It was a short hug and Poe walked around her to the door, picking up his— _hm_ , surprisingly light—briefcase.

She walked to open the door for him, “We should do this again. I really missed you.”

He knew this would never happen again, but still gave her his businessman smile, “Definitely.”

He stepped out onto the porch, turning back to wave one more time—he’d never see her after this—and walked down the walkway, taking a right back the way he came, passing by the house with the shitty yellow paint.

It was 6 when he made it back to his room, and when he opened the suitcase it was empty of every pencil and paperwork, no doubt that Anakin had emptied it during their time in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for another dub-con fic is welcome, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Add in:  
> I’ve seen more than one comment concerning the timeline of Anakin and other kids. Rey’s assumption that its been “about ten years” is just that, an assumption. She’s guessing and I really kinda hoped ya’ll would just roll with it and not call me out on my math whenI made these ages choices on purpose. This ending is veering more towards ambiguous, not certain. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr if you want to, I don't bite (unless you ask):
> 
> spencer-is-amazing.tumblr.com  
> adam-driver-baby.tumblr.com


End file.
